The Story of MY Life
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: I want to do great things. But for that, I need to walk through a long walk, sacrifice things and having the courage for the little obstacles. I have always asked 'Why' maybe I will find out, maybe not. With this gift. I may be able to accomplish my desires. I will hold my face high, dodge every obstacle, and I will accomplish this task, that is life. I'm ready. OC/OC ? BC/OC
1. I am

**Hi, well this is my first fic sooo… don't expect much, I am a newbie in this fanfiction stuff. Uh one thing, this tory will take place before and during RoTF, ok.**

_**Transformers**_** belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay. **_**I am**_** belongs to Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 1: I am.**

_I am timid and I am oversensitive  
I am a lioness, I am tired and defensive  
You take me in your arms and I fold into you  
I have insecurities, you show me I am beautiful_

This is the story of my life. Not really what I expected but I guess it's okay. I mean, they are millions of people with worse lives, so I can't complain.

Well, let me start.

My name is Elizabeth, I am 11 years old, I am an orphan. I really don't remember anything about my unknown 'family'…...I remember little…..things, glimpses. It's a very blurred memory that I can't quite reach. But I don't dwell too much in that subject.

I 'live' in _Mary's Children _orphanage, everybody here is very kind. The founder, Mary O. Hathway is a very funny and kind woman, her husband died and she never had kids so she opened the orphanage. The cook is very nice, too. Marilyn always makes me chocolate chip hotcakes and she always lets me bake cupcakes. All of the people here is kind. Well except all the girls. They are all nosy, hypocrite and liars. They always treat me differently, so that's why I prefer to hang out with boys.

_Love me or leave me, just take it or leave it  
It's not that I'm needy, just need you to see me  
Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

You can always find me playing action figures, tag, races, ball and many other things with boys. Its like… I am one of them, they understand me and they had **NEVER **judged me. There are 4 boys that are my best friends. Brian, Victor, Raiden and Alex. But Alex is my bestest best friend.

Why?

Well, some nights, nights when I have my….horror nightmares, when I wake up breathing hard, face soaked because of sweat and on the brink of tears, I can always count on Alex.

I have never been adopted. I don't really know why.

I mean, I am not ugly, I think… I have cream skin, bright green eyes and long light brown hair. I am not tall, but not short. I have a petite frame, as they ALWAYS tell me. But…..they just keep coming and going, never once looking at me, never adopting me.

_I am temperamental and I have imperfections  
And I am emotional, I am unpredictable  
I am naked, I am vulnerable  
I am a woman, I am opening up to you_

Enough of depressing subjects, my birthday is on December 8, and I really love my birthday, not because of cake, gifts (they never really give me) and everything, no. I love it because, it reminds me that I can be so MUCH, help many people, do something to change the world, that, me living wasn't a mistake.

That God wanted me to live, and help.

And because it snows, sometimes. As you can guess, I love winter.

Umm what else….what else?...

Oh yeah! Almost forgot, its not really important, but anyways, I have this strange…birth marks.

_Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands  
I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am  
Please lay down your arms, do you know me?  
Make me feel safe from harm_

On my neck I have a black…what is it called again?... oh! Infinity, yeah, a black infinity symbol with the word _faith_ on it. On my right wrist I have my name in cursive and on my left wrist I have some really weird 'alien'? words. And on my right shoulder, a ….'box-robot' looking mark, I don't know why.

Maybe that is why I'm still orphan…

Mmmm ….

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

Minor facts: I love cats, butterflies, color red and purple, I love to paint and dance to the music, I really want a motorcycle, I would like to study (once I am a grown-up) Laws, Politics, Astronomy or Military.

So join in for the crazy roller coaster ride that is my life and we will see if I can complain.

I am Elizabeth.

And this, is **MY** _life._

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
(I am temperamental and I have imperfections)  
Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending  
(And I am emotional)_

* * *

**Whaddaya say?**

**P.S. first fic, reviews? Advices? Flames? Everything is welcomed, well maybe not the last one XD**

**-Hope**


	2. Whisper

**Here's Chapter 2 xD.**

_**Transformers **_**belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_**Whisper**_** belongs to Evanescence.**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 2: Whisper.**

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself_

_Dream_

_I am sleeping peacefully. Clutching my teddy bear, sucking softly on my thumb. Dreaming about unicorns that eat rainbows, and vomit 'rainbow-vomit' on everyone._

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

'_Shut up, Mr. Beeps.'_

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

'_STOP!'_

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEE-_**

_I hear a loud piercing scream, followed by desperate voices, shouting, getting louder and louder each passing second. 'Can't a five-year-old get some sleep here?!'_

_I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my left one, holding my teddy bear with my right hand. But all I see is grey. Grey smoke._

_I coughed and coughed. "Mommy?" where is mommy? This grey cloud is annoying me!_

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

"_GET ELIZABETH!"_

"_Oh my god, ELIZABETH!"_

"_Run, run, run! RUN!"_

'_Huh?... Since when did we signed up for a drama movie?'_

"_Mommy?...poppy?" where is everyone? Did they went to Narnia without me? "Yuyi? Mommy?"_

_Dream change._

_This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Dream._

"_Hello?... is anyone here?" I frowned. All I can see is smoke, and debris. "Anyone?"_

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_Huh?.. who's there?..." I turn around only to see more and more smoke and debris. I shrug it off and begin walking around._

"_Get her!"_

"_Run!..."_

'_Ok?... this is weird,' I scanned the area searching for something other than debris. "What happened here?" I continue walking around until my foot steps on something. I look down only to see a man and next to him…. a woman and a girl….._

'_Huh?'_

"_AAAAAAH!..."_

"_RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_ELIZABETH! NOOO!"_

_I continue hearing whispers, I look down once again, but this time I don't see dead bodies, no. I see my family, with big smiles. Dad, mom and Yuyi._

'_Family?...'_

_Dream change._

_I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name) _

_Dream._

"_Elizabeth! HELP!"_

"_AAAAH! IT HURTS!"_

"_SOMEONE! HELP!"_

'_Raiden?'…Alex, Victor, Brian?'_

"_No one can hear you."_

_I walk faster, and faster trying to find my friends. 'What's happening?' I see a white door, I walk faster until I reach for the handle. I yank open the door._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_All I see is….. blood._

_Blood._

_The floor is covered in blood. The once white walls decorated with crimson red blood splatters. Blood covering the ceiling._

_I see Raiden,…Victor ... Brian and Alex, with ropes around their necks hanging from the ceiling, cuts and gashes all over their bodies, blood pooling below their bodies._

_Blood…_

_Bloo…_

_My friends…._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Dream change**.**_

_I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Dream_

_Black, all I see is black._

…_._

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_Run…"_

"_Get her!..."_

…_..what?.._

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

"_Help! Somebody help!"_

"_GOOO!"_

_I see blood._

"_Get out of here!"_

"_ELIZABETH!"_

"_AAAAAAAH! IT HURTS!"_

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

_..._

"_STOOOP!"_

"_ELIZABETH! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_SISTER!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

"_No one can hear you."_

_Debris._

_Fire._

_Blood._

_Smoke._

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

**_BEEP. BEEP._**

_ELIZABETH!_

_End of dream._

"AAAAAAH!..."

I woke up panting hard…. Face soaked of sweat. _Those stupid nightmares…_ they never leave me alone. I rubbed my head. _Now what?... I can't sleep again…._ I turn around to check the clock.

5:30 AM

_Great…._

_Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)_

I carefully remove the, now soaked, blanket, careful not to wake up the other 3 girls that I share room with.

"….Alex….mmmhmm…"

I stop and turn my head to watch Ashton asleep. _Phew…._ I thought I had woken her. I continue walking to the door, once I open it I step outside. The dim lights hit my line of vision, I see many, MANY doors, with numbers on them. I walk down the hall, searching for number 24.

12

14

…19

21

Aha! 24

I slowly open the door, I see the 4 of them sleeping peacefully, something that I no longer can. I step inside and close the door behind me.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end shall it begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

I slowly walk to Alex's bed. I nudge him in the shoulder "Alex….hey," I nudge him harder.

"…..mmmhmm…."

_Heavy sleeper,_"Alex…"

"…five m-more minutes.."

_Ugh,_you leave me no choice, "ALEX!" I yank his hair with all my strength.

"GAAAH! What the Hell?!"

"Finally…" I mutter, I watched as he sat and rubbed his eyes. The moon softly lighting the room from the window.

"Huh?... Eliza….what?... it's 5 in the morning what do you want?"

"…."

"…Eliza…"

I say nothing as I remember flashes of my nightmares. Tears start to blind my eyes. Alex turned on his lamp, a dim light engulfed the room. Now the tears were rolling down my face.

"Eliza, what happened?"

"….." I didn't say anything, not trusting my mouth.

"Nightmares?..."

I slowly nod, raising my hand to wipe away some tears.

"Oh… Eliza," he wrapped his arms around my petite frame, engulfing me in a safe hug. "everything it's ok, they are just nightmares…" he said.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

"Wanna talk about it?..."

_I don't know,_"…o-okay.."

I drew in a deep breath, "…..It started w-with me sleeping…. I was younger…. I was dreaming t-typical baby d-dreams…..then the f-fire alarm s-started beeping….t-the sirens getti-"

"Hey dude….save the Soap operas for later."

"Some of us are trying to sleep…."

With more tears rolling down my cheeks, I turn around to see Victor and Rai stirring.

"….soap operas," I heard Alex say from behind me "its Elizabeth."

"…Elizabeth?! What happened?! Is she okay?!" Victor said, fully awake now, he is like a big brother to me, so the 'over-protective' act didn't surprise me.

Rai rolled his eyes at Victor's antics, "What happened Eliza?" they stood up and sat down in Alex's bed.

"…..nightmares.."

"Oh, Eliza…" Victor said as he hugged me "are you gonna tell us?"

"She was telling_me_before you so rudely interrupted." Alex said with his arms crossed around his chest. Victor and Rai turned to glare at Alex.

"…. It's okay really….. I can start again…"

_Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)_

"…..then I saw you…. With cuts and g-gashes,…b-blood trickling dow-wn your bodies-s," with tears streaming down my face I continued telling my nightmare "Blood…. Everywhere….it was horrible….then I saw black… but I heard v-voices calling my name…..shouting, screaming… and then I woke up…."

Raiden, Victor, Alex and Brian (he woke up, too) were watching me with wide eyes. I guess I would have the same reaction, I **NEVER**had nightmares this extreme. It just keeps getting worse and worse.

"…."

I watched as they took in my nightmare.

"…wow…" Brian was the first to break the silence, "…..oh, Elizabeth….." he hugged me, AGAIN. "We didn't know they were this bad."

"He is right," Rai said, tapping his chin with a thinking look on his face, "Have you seen any horror movies lately?..."

_Mmmmmm…_ "No…"

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

"Well you can sleep with us…. If you want…"

"Ok…" I nodded to Alex, with a smile.

Rai, Brian and Victor stood up and kissed my forehead saying 'good night.'

I lay down on Alex's bed, Alex beside me. He pulled the covers up and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead.

"…..don't worry I am here…."

_Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)_

Alex reached for the lamp and darkness once again engulfed us.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

_Good night, Alex._

I smiled, I'm safe here.

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum_

**_ELIZABETH!_**

* * *

**So yeah…nightmare scenes.**

**-Hope**


	3. Diamonds

**I present to you Chapter 3.**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Diamonds belongs to Rihanna.**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 3: Diamonds**

_Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond_

___Find light in the the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy_

"Mmm…. This is paradise."

I chuckled as I watched Victor stuff his mouth with bacon. After we woke up we went down for breakfast. Everyone else was eating, too, on their respective tables. I looked down to see my half eaten chocolate-chip hotcake, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Yeah, Marilyn is a GREAT cook." Raiden said, eating his scrambled eggs. I took a sip from my orange juice, watching the boys get in a food discussion.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said, pushing my plate forward, interrupting them.

"Eliza you have to eat!," Victor said "You are so thin!"

_Pfft, yeah right _"…..and?"

"…"

"You can get sick."

"Yeah, weak."

"It's not like I didn't ate at all," I said, taking my last sip of orange juice. "I'm full, I'm sure if I eat one more bite, I will explode. Besides, I ate half."

"But-"

"Guys, if she doesn't want to finish it, let her," Alex said, leaning forward to grab a piece of my hotcake. "Better for us, we can eat it."

I laughed. Marilyn **ONLY **makes _me_chocolate chip hotcakes. She has never cooked for anybody else. I laughed more as I watched the 4 of them eat it like they hadn't eaten in 4 months.

_You and I, You and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
Youre a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

"I'm **BORED**!" Brian shouted.

_Me too, _I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Brian drawing imaginary circles with his hand in the air, Raiden closing the book he was reading, Victor closing the notebook in which he was writing and Alex sitting on the floor with a far away look on his face.

"Me too, this book is boring," said Raiden, throwing the offensive book away. "…. I know! Lets go somewhere."

Brian tapped his chin, "Mmmm….. Lake? Park? Las Vegas?"

I looked up from my book. Everybody turning to look at him with a '_Really?' _look. _Oh Brian._

"What?!"

Raiden shook his head, "How about… the park?" Brian nodded, "Alex?"

"…huh?...Oh yeah! Great idea."

Brian looked at me, "What do you say, Liz?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't call me that…. Ok, why not?"

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

So, after we asked for permission we started our journey to the park. It is mid-night so the sun was starting to go down, and beautiful stars began appearing, all painted in a beautiful piece of art called, sky.

We walked in a comfortable silence…..it has been a rather hard week for us. No one has come and tried to adopt us. So it's a relief to be far from that place, were everybody gets adopted, except… well, us.

"…I heard Ashton got adopted…"

"Oh, thank God, she never left me alone!" Alex complained, with a whiny voice.

"I know, she bothered me, too." I said, stuffing my hands on my hoodie's pockets.

"Mhmm….."

Once again the comfortable silence engulfed us, we were always like this. The 5 of us, alone, counting on one another. Although the boys got attention from the other girls, because….well, I can't deny it, they are hot._ Ugh, what are you thinking Elizabeth?!_I mentally slapped myself. They are my best friends! More like brothers! It would be awkward for me to be related like _that _to on-_STOP! Elizabeth!_

"Look! The park! It's alone!"

"It's all for us!" Brian shouted. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips.

"Last one is a spoiled brat!" Alex shouted, and we all begun running. This is why they are my best friends.

They know how to make me smile. Even when they aren't trying.

_So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Victor was the first one to get there, me in 2nd , Alex in 3rd , Raiden in 4th and Brian in 5th.

"What do we do first?" Raiden asked, we were all trying to catch our breath after the little race. I panted one more time before saying.

"Dude, it was your idea to come here. You tell us."

"…How about… Tag?"

"Fine by me," Alex said. Then he began walking to me, he touched my shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it."

After those words left his mouth, everyone around me bolted and started screaming like psychos. I smirked and shook my head. _It's on._

_Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"Get ready…"

"Set…"

"G-"

"GOO!" I shouted and all of us began running like hell itself was on our tails, leaving a shocked Victor behind.

"Hey, Eliza! No fair!" he started running trying to catch up with us. Meanwhile I was laughing like a mad scientist.

"Nobody said it was forbidden." I said over my shoulder, too a now close Victor. I was laughing more at his 'angered' face.

"UGH! You are impossible!"

All of us began laughing.

_Shine Bright like a diamond__  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"I dare… Brian to say… 'I'm sexy and I know it'." I sad with a smirk on my face, after the race that I won, we sat down and began playing _'Truth or Dare' _and now it was my turn.

"…..ok…. I'm sexy and I know it…." He whispered.

"Louder." I said.

"…I'm sexy and I know it." He said a little bit louder.

"Lou-"

"LOUDER!" Victor shouted.

Startled, Brian shouted, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

We all laughed at his red face. When all the laughter died down, Brian got this cocky look on his face.

"Now, I dare Eliza to kiss Alex."

I'm sure if I could my jaw would be on the floor, "…W-What?.."

"You heard me….. I dare YOU," Brian said pointing a finger at me, " to kiss Alex."

Everybody turned to look at me.

"Or are you a chicken?..."

I scoffed, "Am not."

"Then kiss him."

I grumbled and stood up. Walking to Alex, I kneeled down. "You will pay, _Brian._" I grabbed the back of Alex's head and crashed my lips to his.

…..Cat-calls and wolf-whistles could be heard on the background.

_Palms rise to the universe  
As we, moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, will never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

After our little game of _'Truth and Dare' _we all lay down on the grass and watched the stars.

"…Look….I see Orion." Raiden said, pointing his finger to the sky.I smiled, I love watching the stars. It refreshes me. Makes me feel alive. I don't know, … it's hard to explain. I somehow feel like … I belong there, up… in the sky.

"There…. The southern crown…. Crab…."

"..."

"….Scorpio… Twins.."

"Why?"

I said. I was tired. Tired of having to stand there while watching other kids get adopted. Tired. And…..sad. I felt….abandoned….alone.

"…..Why what?" Alex said, propping himself on his elbows.

"…Why doesn't…anybody adopt us?..." I felt tired, sad, depressed, abandoned…..weak.. and I hated it. I didn't wanted to pretend anymore.

_Youre a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

The crickets were chirping softly on the background. The moonlight lighting our stars soft breeze swaying the tree branches.

"…"

"….You don't…..know…"

I closed my eyes. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. _God…..why?_ I exhaled and opened my eyes again, and saw the 4 of them watching me with….. Sad? Pity? Depressed? Tired? Looks on their faces.

"…We may not know…but we do know this," Raiden started.

"…..We, YOU, will never be alone…we have one another," Brian continued.

"…. You have us… and we will always be here for you…" Victor said, tears were starting to blind my vision.

"….And maybe… we may never be adopted, but we will have one another… and someone will come, you'll see….." Alex said.

Tears were falling down my eyes, "…..Promise?..."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

They looked at one another, and with a silent agreement, they all nodded and said,

"Promise."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

* * *

**OK, OK this might be the last chapter I manage to upload in this week. Why? Because this week is FULL of exams, and when I say FULL, is full. And well, I have to study and bla, bla, bla, bla.**

**Besides my dad took away my iPod and grounded me because of something I told my sister, ugh seriously she CAN'T take a joke, so there will be not fast replies and reviews and all that so sorry! Blame it on Victor!**

**Victor: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Because I said so. XD**

**But, apparently my dad forgot to tell me 'you can't use the iMac, Laptop and iPad' because I CAN USE THEM! So that is how I'm uploading XD.**

**NOTE: you may notice that the Autobots aren't showing up and all that, but don't worry, they will like in the 7th, 6th chapter ok?**

**NOTE 2: you may ALSO notice that there is a lot of happiness and all that (well in this chapter there isn't), but beware, enjoy it while it lasts because sadness and depression will come and visit in….. I don't remember, but they will.**

**NOTE 3: the lyrics of some of the chapters may not be complete, because sometimes it's a very loooong chapter with a lot of lyrics or vice versa.**

**Sooo….. THANKS to all my reviewers and followers! You don't know how happy you make me! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN HARD!**

**SO ADIOS MY FRIENDS! Ballet is calling my name -.-**

**Ballet: Hope… hope…**

**ME: -.-**

**Ballet: Hope…Hopeeeeee…**

**ME: l:/**

**Ballet: HOPEEEEE!**

**ME: SHUT UP! I'M GOING, I'M GOING! ASH…. STUPID BALLLET…**

**Ballet: :D**

**ME:….why are you fragging smiling?...**

**Ballet: because I love watching you suffer! :D**

**ME:….ugh -.-**

**BYE!**

**-HOPE**


	4. Oath

**Hi, well finally exam week is OVER, you heard me baby, OVER. And finally got my iPod back! *cheers* well I want to thank all of my reviewers and followers and etc, you make me sooooo happy!**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and idk who else.** _**Oath **_**belongs to Cher Lloyd.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my Tuxedo (best friend/cousin) and my twin, Lily, thank you for being good friends! I luv u!**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 4: Oath.**

_Yo!  
My best friend best friend till the very end  
Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

"Hurry up, Brian!" Alex shouted, we were waiting downstairs for Brian to hurry up. It's a sunny Saturday. A perfect day for a swim in the lake, and that's exactly where we're going. I adjusted my duffel bag that was hanging from my shoulder, we, well the boys were wearing their swimming trunks, I was wearing my one piece red swimsuit beneath my white beach dress, a pair of red sandals and my long wavy hair tied in a French braid.

"I'm here, I'm here! Geez, you have no patience!" Brian exclaimed walking down the stairs, carrying his grey duffel bag.

"Look who's talking…." I said with a sly smirk, as we started walking to the front door. Victor grabbed the handle and opened the door with his free hand.

"You, shut up," Brian said pointing at me, "I had business to do."

"Ugh please! No mental images!" I said clutching my head, I didn't wanted images of him in the restroom doing….. his necessities. _Blagh._

"Ok ok, stop the bickering, where to first?" Raiden asked, we were now walking down the streets of Tranquility, Nevada.

"Ummm….. I been craving chocolate ice cream."

"ME TOO!" I shouted, "please let's go!" I been craving ice cream, too. Like, for WEEKS. Especially, cookies and cream.

"Kay. First stop, the ice cream parlor!"

_'Remember the time-time-times sneakin' out the house  
All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo-do_

"Here you go," said the teenager boy working at the parlor, handing the chocolate ice cream cone to Victor, he grabbed it and said 'thanks'. "Now, and you little girl?"

I scoffed mentally at his words, _I am not a little girl. _But, I remained with a gentle smile on the outside. "One cookies and cream cone, please."

"Coming right up."

I remained with my forced smile, as I watched him scoop the ice cream. "Here you go." He said. I grabbed my cone and muttered my thanks.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"14.95"

Alex dug his hand in his pocket, searching for money. He took out a 20 dollar and handed it to the guy. After he received his change, we walked to an empty table and sat down.

"Where did you get that money?" I asked as I licked my ice cream cone.

"…it's a secret." Alex whispered, I chuckled, yeah sure.

"Mhm, you stole it." Victor said with a playful tone.

Alex scoffed, with an offended look in his face. "I didn't! what makes you think that?!"

I laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Me neither." Raiden said with a rare smirk in his face. He never smirked, he was just so….refined. Polite. I don't know.

"Ugh, _thank you,_" Alex said with obvious sarcasm and venom, "You are really _good friends_."

"We know, right?" I said with a smug tone, brushing off invisible dust off my shoulder.

"Right."

We all turned and watched Alex with a annoyed look on his face. "I am a thief…. But not of money….but of ice cream." With a swift move, Alex took a bite of my ice cream.

…. "You. Just. DIDN'T." I said. Holding my almost empty cone. Everybody knows, that NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY eats of my food.

"I did." He said, licking his lips. Ah! And he has the nerve to say that.

"You will pay…" I jumped on him. Trying to get him to drop his cone. "DROP IT!"

"Never!" he said, keeping the cone up, and with one hand blocking me. I kept reaching up, I am sure everyone was watching us, but I didn't care. My mission was to drop his cone.

"GIMMEEE!" I shouted one more time, and managed to grab his cone and spread all of the remaining ice cream on his face.

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dads new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

…

Silence.

We all stared at Alex's face. Covered in ice cream. All of the parlor was quiet.

Then… everyone erupted in laughter. Even Alex.

I mean… he looked like a freaking clown! With vanilla ice cream and chocolate chips decorating his face. After all the laughter died down, and I was gasping due to my loud laughter, I don't know how… but I found myself sprawled in Alex's lap.

"Are we rather comfy?" Alex asked, peering down at me, I couldn't help but giggle at his face. I sat up and sat down in my chair.

I handed Alex napkins for his face. He began wiping the ice cream off.

"Soo…are we finished?" Raiden asked, taking his last bite.

"Yup."

"Mhm."

We stood up and threw our trash in the trash container. We grabbed our duffel bags and headed for the door. We walked down the street and headed for the lake, laughing about our jokes.

…..but, what we failed to notice was a yellow Camaro with black stripes….

_Wherever you go just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you_

When we arrived at the lake, we took off running. When we found our special spot we sat down our bags. I took of my sandals, removed my beach dress and stuffed them in my bag. The boys did the same. Take off sandals, shirts and stuff it in the bags. I took out my towel and hanged it in a nearby tree branch.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the calm aura. "AAAAAAAH!" I shouted as I felt somebody throw me at the water. I saw the 4 of them laughing their butts off.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"You….should-h-have seen y-your face!" Victor said wiping tears from his eyes, I just rolled my eyes.

"Who was it?"

Everybody pointed to Alex who gave me a sheepish smile. _I would've guessed. _He walked to me and offered his hand. I eyed it carefully, I took it and yanked with all my strength and brought him down with me.

"GAAAH!"

I covered my face with my arms from the water. I smirked and turned to watch him. He turned to me and high-fived me. "Good one."

"Thank you." I said.

"HERE I GOOO!"

"WOHOOOO!"

"YAAAH!"

More water splashed everywhere. We all began laughing and… well practically having a good time.

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

"Marcooo…." Brian said, with his eyes closed, trying to find us.

"Polo…" I said moving behind another tree.

"Marcooo…"

"Poloo." Alex said hiding behind a bush.

"…." I heard soft footsteps and leaves being crunched.

I took in a deep breath…."GOTCHA!" I jumped at the loud voice of Brian.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Your turn."

"ok…Marcoo…"

_We in the car sing sing singing our song  
Walk in the building, tear it down like we're King Kong  
And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong  
You got a best friend? Sing, sing along_

I splashed water at Raiden. I felt water make contact with my back, I turned and splashed more water. "Here taste THIS."

"No, you taste this!" water made contact with my face and I stumbled as I tried to wipe it away, and I fell. "Wooah." I wiped the water away and tried to catch my breath from all the laughing.

"Well that was fun."

"Yeah but, I am tired, I could sleep right now." Raiden said walking to his towel that was spread on the grass.

I sat up and rubbed my eye. I watched the boys lay down on their towels. I stood up and walked to my own that was beside Raiden's and Alex's, I lay down and stretched.

I watched the sky turn a light shade of orange and pink, and thought of the future.

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

I want to help. If I were to study Laws, I would defend the people's rights. If I were to be a soldier I would defend and protect the vulnerable. Medicine: I will heal the injured ones. Maybe I will get married, have 2 or 3 children. And of course, I will have my best friends at my side.

"Thank you…" I said.

"….For what?"

I turned and watched them "For being my best friends."

Warm smiles appeared on their faces.

_Wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

"We will always be best friends. We will never forget. We will always remember…mmm what else?"

"…..we will always have each others back."

"OH! And we will never forget our good times!"

I chuckled and smiled "Pinky?" I said as I hold my pinky finger.

"Pinky."

_You should know, you should know,  
Wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change no matter the weather  
_

And that day we all promised that we will never forget us and we will always remember.

_This is my oath to you_

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 4! And Bee showed up! Well not literal.**

**You may notice the song is cropped but that's because it's too LONG!**

**Ok so.. that's it.**

**Peace out.**

**-HOPE X3-**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Hi!... sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy with homework, dance practices and other stuff.**

_**Transformers**_** belongs to Hasbro. **

_**Sweet Dreams **_**belongs to Eurythmics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams.**

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

"So yeah they went and bought ice cream. Oh! And I heard they kissed!" _In your face!_ I heard Taylor say. They were a bunch of jealous… brats. I finished brushing my teeth, took a sip of water, spit it out and wiped my mouth. As you can guess, I was getting ready to sleep.

I opened the bathroom door and saw the 3 of them sitting on Taylor's bed. When Ashton got adopted, Taylor became the 'leader' of their group. Instantly, they stopped talking and turned to look at me. You see, they have a crush on Alex. Wait… who am I kidding? All of the girls in this damn place have a crush on him! And all of them hate me because I'm his best friend and well, we kissed.

Elizabeth: 1

G.W.H.C.O.A (girls who have a crush on Alex.): 0

I don't know how the rumor spread ….but, anyways, I mentally rolled my eyes and walked to my bed. I removed the blanket and lay, pull them up and turned to my left side, turning my back to them. I heard they quietly began murmuring and tried my best to ignore them.

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

I silently prayed to God, to have mercy on me. I just want to get adopted. I just want a loving family! Is that so much to ask?!... I guess it is. I finished praying, kissed my crucifix and bid goodbye to my family.

I snuggled and wished I didn't have nightmares anymore. After 2 minutes I fell into sweet oblivion.

_Dream_

_I fluttered my eyes open and saw nothing. Nothing. Only white. I look down and see myself wearing a white dress and… I'm flying?... I mean there is no floor and I'm just.. floating. Strange._

_I look up and see faint… gold glowing… Orbs of light? They are getting closer and closer….closer, until they are in front of me. I blinked._

"_Elizabeth."_

_I jumped (if that was possible in my dream with no floor.) startled by the powerful and regal voice. "Y-Yes?" I replied not sure of what to do._

"_Elizabeth. You will go through difficult times."_

'_Wha?...' pfft. Please, I am already going through difficult times._

"_You will experience harder than what you think you are suffering."_

_He…he or it, I don't really know, he can hear my…thoughts? Okay this is totally insane. "Really?"_

"_Yes… and maybe you won't be able to survive."_

"…_O-kay? And you are telling me these, why?"_

"_We have watched you since the beginning, since the death of your family," a lump formed in my throat and tears wanted to peek out, "since your birth. We already knew what you will experience. And it seems unfair to us," 'Us?', "to watch a human being, with big hopes to help, die. So we decided to offer you a gift."_

"_Uh-huh…continue."_

"_You will have a second chance at life, only if you seem to have the strength and courage, nonetheless you will have to repay us with a small favor."_

"_Which is?..." I asked. Going with the flow. I mean this is JUST A DREAM, a figment of my… brain? Head? Imagination?_

"_In time you will know.." Everything started turning black._

"_Wait-" I shouted, reaching for the, now disappearing, lights. I had so much questions! Why? Why were they giving me this? What's the favor? Do I die? How d-_

"_Questions only you can answer."_

"_But-" I couldn't finish talking. I couldn't talk. Because in a flash, I appeared in another dream._

_Dream change._

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

_Dream_

_I opened my eyes. I see… I see the orphanage? But, from outside. Try to walk but… I can't. It's like I'm glued. I look at my hands and see them like, invisible._

_**Slam.**_

_I look up at the sound of the door closing and see a…. boy walking to a car. 'Who is…Brian?...' I see him hug a man and woman and load a bag into their car's trunk. He turns and waves at the building. I turn and look at the building. And I see a window. With me waving back… 'Huh?'_

_Dream change._

_Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on  
Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up_

_Dream_

"_Booyah! In your face." I said, 'eating' Raiden's queen. We are playing a game of chess._

_He chuckled and smiled. He grabbed one of his pieces and began bouncing it in the chess board. "Eliza, Eliza… you're always so innocent… you need to stop that, if you want to survive." He said with a dark tone. I look a t his blue eyes and felt a shiver run through my spine._

_He reached to grab my head. I felt pain. Pain. I screamed. But he didn't touched me. In a flash, he was gone._

_Dream change._

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

_Dream_

_Red. Glowing red eyes. Glowing inhuman red eyes … I somehow… felt safe. I reached my hand, but I just keep touching air._

"_I am here. And waiting."_

_Dream change._

_Dream._

_I heard loud engines. Probably muscle cars. I turned and looked at…. A silver Stingray Corvette….. a black GMC Topkick, I think?... a yellow, almost gold, Lamborghini Gallardo, a black and yellow Camaro and…. Peterbilt?_

_They suddenly became closer and closer… and closer, engines revving with their almighty power. I tried to get out of the way but I couldn't. I looked up and they were closer,_

'_Crap' ugh, I began moving, but no luck. "ugh… come on, come on…" I looked up once again and saw they were coming directly at me. "STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" ash! Move! Move!_

_I look up only to see the blinding lights of the vehicles' highlights._

"_AAAAAAAH!"_

_Dream change._

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

_Dream_

_I instantly shielded my eyes. Trying to cover myself from the horrors I was expecting to see… nothing, I lowered my arms. I felt a lump form in my throat. There. In front of me, was my mother in a chair. With me sitting on her lap, brushing my long hair._

"_Mommy, yu will aways be here, rigt?" I saw myself ask. Pardon my grammar but little me haven't visit school. Little me turned and look at Mom with big green eyes. I watched as my mother sighed, she stopped brushing my hair and closed her eyes._

"_Look, Elizabeth… I may leave. Your father and sister may leave, too. But, always remember we will be watching you there," she pointed a dinger at the sky, "up there, watching you and protecting you. Don't forget, alright sweetie?"_

_Little me watched with confused eyes, "Kay…" she said nodding her little head and went back to play with her stuffed rabbit. Then everything faded black._

_End of dream._

I blinked my eyes open. _At least I didn't dreamt that bad,_ "Ugh.." I sited up and rubbed my forehead, I yawned and looked around. I am the only one here… the other 3 girls probably went down for breakfast, _breakfast or no breakfast? _Nah. I stood up and walked to my section of the closet. Mmmm.. "What to wear… what to wear?..." No. No. No. N-Yes! I grabbed my blue short sleeve shirt, my jeans and black combat boots, my underwear and hairbrush.

I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and stepped inside, closing it with my back. I placed my clothes and stuff on the little table. Locked the door and turned on the hot water, I stripped my and stepped inside the shower.

I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and squirted a little on my right hand and began massaging my head. When I finished, I covered my body in soap, washed it and applied conditioner on my hair. I turned the water off, when I finished, and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it around my body, I step outside and grabbed my brush and began brushing my wet hair.

When I finished changing into my clothes I went downstairs to grab, I don't know, an apple or maybe a little of orange juice. Walking down the halls I heard voices coming from the entrance.

"Hi, I am Judy. You are Mary, right?" I guess Mary nodded, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course." I heard the door being closed, I fastened my pace, I didn't wanted to be catch listening. I opened the door to the cafeteria and walked to the kitchen. Once inside I saw Marilyn making orange juice. Just what I wanted. "Hi, good morning." She turned and looked at me, a smile spreading on her face.

"Morning, Eliza. Why didn't you come for breakfast?"

"Didn't felt like it." I jumped on the little island and sat, swaying my feet left, right, up and down. I watched as she poured some of the O.J on a glass and handed it to me. "Drink." She said pointing a finger at the glass. I nodded and drank it.

"And your bodyguards?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bodyguards?"

"Your friends."

"Don't know… have you seen them?" she shook her head. I really haven't seen them since morning. Usually they wake me up… I shrug it off, stood up, threw the glass at the sink and dashed out of the kitchen, "Thanks, Bye!" I shouted to Marilyn over my shoulder.

I rushed outside. I scanned the backyard, but I didn't saw any of the 4. I turned and run upstairs, searching for their room.

No.

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

Neither.

20.

Here it is. I stopped. "-when are you telling Eliza?" I heard Brian ask. I placed my head on the door to hear better. "I don't know…" Alex said. _What are they talking about?_

"I mean, … I don't know what to expect if I told her I'm getting adopted."

My whole world stopped.

Alex getting adopted?

Leaving?...

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Dun, dun, duuuuun. Lol.**

**So I have to go change clothes, cause I'm having tap practice and I'm still in uniform xd.**

**Review. Fave. Alert. Watev.**

**-hop3**


	6. Anything Could Happen

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Here is the chapter you have all been dreading! I present to you Chap 6!**

**Disclaimer:  
®Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay.  
®Elizabeth and other OCs belong to me.  
Anything Could Happen belongs to Ellie Goulding.**

**Enjoy! *Flops down on bed very tired because this chapter was very hard to write***

* * *

The Story of MY Life. Chapter 6: Anything Could Happen.

_Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret_

It has been 6 weeks since I heard Alex was getting adopted and 4 since my 15th birthday, the party was okay. I spend it most of the time worried that Alex might dissapear, but no. Nothing has happened. I think it's a lie or a joke. So, I let my guards down.

I am sitting in my bed, sketching in my notebook. Bored out of my mind. I hear a loud engine. I turn my head to the window and raise an eyebrow. Closing my notebook, I stand up and look out of the window. There. I see a yellow Camaro with black stripes.

Just like the one I dreamed long ago.

Out of the car gets out a man with short brown hair in his maybe mid 40s, a woman with brown/red hair and a boy. A boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he looks like 18 years.

What are they doing here? I watch as they go through the front door.  
I hear muffled voices, footsteps, and shuffling things.

"What's going on?..." I reached for the door knob, but the door opens and it reveals Brian, Victor, Raiden and Alex standing there. "Hey-"

"The other girls are down, right?" Raiden interrupts me. I nod and ask, "Why?"

Alex steps up, grabs my shoulder and looks straight into my eyes, bright blue clashing with soft green, "Elizabeth...We need to talk."

Oh-oh. I gulp. Alex is using my full name and a serious tone.

Full name + serious tone= not good.

I shifted and removed Alex's hands from my shoulders. "Okay?..."  
I sat down on my bed, cross my fingers behind my back, Brian closes the door and Alex sits beside me. The other 3 boys standing in a semi circle.

"Look... Um, I want you to be strong okay?" I blink. Not understanding what he was saying.

"Why?... It's something wrong?"

Victor looks at me, "You could... say that." I bite my lower lip. Something is wrong.

"Elizabeth...I... I am.." I look at him with a confused look, biting harder on my lip. "I... I'm leaving..."

I could only stare. What is he saying? "...W-What?..."

"I am adopted. I am leaving."

My breathing stops. My eyes start to fill with tears. My limbs go numb. My heart stops.

Alex. My best friend is leaving. He is leaving me. Alone?

"Please. Don't cry. I will miss you, too. But, we will keep in touch and," tears freely rolling down my face, "Hang out and many other things." He wiped the tears from my eyes. I notice we are the only ones in the room.

"A-And...who is-s adopting y-you?" I ask, breathing deep.

I see him smile slightly. "You will never believe me.

Alex told me that some people discovered that, his family was murdered, and that her mother before dying left a note saying that Alex was going to live with her aunt and his husband, Ronald and Judy Witwicky, and that his real name is Alex Maxl Witwicky.

So yeah that was a lot to take in.  
"Promise me you will call me, message me, visit me and remember me, eh?"

Alex chuckled, "I promise."

"And know that nobody can replace me."

"Pfft, of course I know." He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his finger on my skin. I leaned on bis hand and closed my eyes, 3 tears fall. "I'll miss you..." I open my eyes and mutter a soft 'Me too,' he reached inside his pocket and took out a necklace.

"Here. For you to remember me." I turned and lifted my hair and he placed the cold silver necklace. It has a pendant with "E&A" engraved on it. I smile and turn to hug him.

"Thanks."

He hugs me tighter and whispers, "No, thanks to you. For being my one and only best friend."

After he bid goodbye to everyone, he left. With his new family. For a better future. I wish you the best of luck, Alex.

_That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
Yes since we found out  
Since we found out_

I thought that was the end. How wrong I was. Suddenly, I am crying on Brian's shoulder and Raiden gets adopted. He promised that he will call, message, visit and remember, too.

I hugged him very tight and he kissed my cheek. I am really relieved Brian and Victor are still here with me or I will go insane. They did messaged us, and they called, too.

To: Brian, Victor and Elizabeth.  
Hi guys! Everything for me has been GREAT! Idk Alex. I have one little sister, well step-sister, and my step-parents are awesome!

You know what I miss most? Elizabeth when you went to our room, seeking comfort. That is practically what I miss the most.  
Oh! And Marilyn's food.  
Farewell,  
-Rai  
From: Raiden.

To: Elizabeth, Victor and Brian.  
What's up guys? Things have been pretty great for me. I already miss you. Especially Elizabeth. Judy and Ron are hilarious, and Sam is great. Mikeala, his girlfriend, she is nice.

I can't wait to see you.  
-Alx Mxl  
From: Alex Maxl.

_That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen_

Three weeks after Raiden's adoption, I got a fever. A small one. So don't worry. But, everyting changed, when Brian leaves.

Brian got adopted by a single women. Alice, black hair and beautiful grey eyes. He made the same promises and hugged us, Victor and me, very tight. But like, 3 days later my fever got higher and higher. I could barely move my eyes without hurting. Mary and Marilyn took care of me. And it died down, a little.

One thing, I don't understand is that, Brian, Raiden and Alex stopped messaging us. And it only resulted in a HIGHER fever, literally.

When I was getting better, everything went downhill fast.

And here I am, asking...Why?

_Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
After the war we said we'd fight together_

I grabbed onto Victor's arm, "Please...don't...please don't leave me!" Crying hard, I buried my head in Victor's neck, "Please..."  
I said sobbing. He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"Calm down. Calm down," he said in a soothing voice, "I'll always be here, maybe not physical but here," he pointed to my heart. I couldn't hold down the smile. "Yeah like that. Smiles suit you better, Eliza."

I hugged him softer this time, "I am going to miss you."

"Me, too. Me, too..." I looked at him, he placed a kiss on my forehead. He waved goodbye, grabbed his suitcase and headed for the silver GMC.

That was the last time I heard of him. Of anybody.

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through_

I am sitting on the floor. With one hand holding the ice bag Marilyn told me to place on my forehead, and with my other hand going through some pictures I have of Victor, Brian, Raiden and Alex.

I saw some pictures from when we were little, Raiden's 7th birthday, mine's, Alex's, Brian's 9th birthday and Victor's. Christmas, the gift exchange... A melancholic feeling hit me. I miss them-...The lake..picture. Tears started to brim my eyes and my intestines to churn.

A need to vomit came to me. I covered my mouth with my hand. The ice bag fell to the floor with a thud. I run to the bathroom, teared the door open and puked my- I don't even want to know- out.  
After I finished, I panted and looked up. Marilyn stood there, with her hands covering her mouth. A shock and wild expression, wide eyes on her face.

I wiped my mouth and asked her, "It isn't good, right?..."

She shook her head.

_And now I know the truth  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen_

To: Alex, Brian, Raiden and Victor.  
Hey... Um, just to tell you that I am sick. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me, they say it's an unknown disease. But, it keeps getting worse and worse.  
-Elizabeth  
From: Elizabeth  
-✔ Read.-

Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need,  
But I don't think I need you

"She doesn't have many opportunities. She has a very high fever, stomach problems, she is regurgitating the food she consumes..." Mary and Marilyn watched the doctor with socked expressions.

"But, we can intern her and keep a close eye on her."

Mary and Marilyn looked at one another and, "Whatever it takes."

_I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
Oh, whoa_

_But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you_

Is this the task I will need to go through?

* * *

**...**

**I don't have anything to say.**

**-hop3**


	7. Goodbye

**Yo, what's up? Nothing?... oh, well okay. Let me just say sorry for not updating... Been busy with fragging school. Oh! One thing exam week started!... Again. So there may not be updates, maybe. So *clears throat* its going to get… kinda like dark, sad and all that. Prepare the Kleenex!**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Transformers_**** belongs to Hasbro.**

**_Goodbye_**** belongs to Miley Cyrus.**

**Elizabeth and other OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 7: Goodbye.**

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I sighed, could this get worse? I think that yes. I tried sending Alex, Brian, Victor and Raiden e-mails but, they won't reply me. I am starting to get worried. Maybe something happened to them? I certainly hope not. I missed them so much. And I am really getting a headache. I rubbed my temples, I am sick of being sick. Knock, knock. "Come in," I watched Marilyn step in with a wet rag. Probably cold.

She walked to my bed. "How are you feeling?" like crap.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." She nodded and placed the rag on my forehead. I sighed and close my eyes. This feels better.

"Did the doctor found out what's my…?"

"… He said t-that maybe it was a common v-virus." Okay.

Marilyn left and brought me chicken soup. I ate little, because it really didn't matter if I ate at all. My stomach wouldn't hold down the food. I lay down just staring up the ceiling. And I began to wonder…

What are the others doing?

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

"Bee, do you really need to go?"

Bumblebee only nodded. Sam sighed. He run his fingers through his hair. "… what am I going to tell Alex?..." Just like 2 weeks ago, Prowl discovered his cousin was alive. They thought he was dead because they didn't found trail to his whereabouts. So they went and adopted him. They had gotten close real quick. They developed a strong sibling bond. But they haven't told him about the Autobots.

"Are you... Talking to your car?.." Startled, Sam turned around to find his cousin, Alex, looking at him with a confused expression. Thank God Bumblebee was in alt mode. "I knew that you were crazy… but, talking to your car? Wow."

"Huh?! No! No, no, no I wasn't t-talking to he-IT!" Sam rubbed his neck. He clearly screwed it.

"Uh-Huh…" with a raised eyebrow Alex said.

It was very crystal clear that Sam was going to have to tell Alex about the Autobots. He groaned and dragged his hand over his face, Lennox and Optimus will not be pleased. _Nice going Sam._

_But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

**-Brian: Hey guys!**

**-Raiden: Hi.**

**-Alx: What's up?**

**-Brian: I am bored…**

**-Raiden: Nothing, Dalia is out with my mom.**

**-Brian: Who's Dalia?**

**-Raiden: My sister ._.**

**-Alx: how about we go to the movies? And I have something to tell you.**

**-Brian: What is it?**

**-Alx: it's secret.**

**-Brain: O-kay?...**

**-Raiden: What about Victor?**

**-Brian: I heard he went to Europe…**

**-Alx: Lucky bastard. Anyway see you at the movies.**

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I sighed, I feel like I got run over a truck. I am purging out every food I eat, and if that isn't worse enough, I get headaches the size of Earth. I grumbled, I miss the guys a lot! I wonder if they miss me too… I rubbed my left eye and sat up. After I my sickness whatever it is, they changed me too the boy's room, that when they left was empty, because I accidentally vomited over Taylor and guess what she threw a diva fit. So yeah life sucks.

"Alex?.." my eyes widened, there he is. Standing in front of me. Laughing like nothing bad has happened. "Alex?..." I reach my hand and he disappears. I blink. _Ok I am really going insane. Stupid disease. _Oh what would I give for a chocolate cake right now. With whipped cream and chocolate chips. My stomach churned, my hand flew to my mouth. Ok maybe not.

I dashed to the bathroom and threw the door open. I fell to my knees and puked my breakfast, French toast, the nausea subsided and It left me panting. Oh here it goes again. I vomited more. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead and down my neck. Balck spots started to blind my vision.

"Elizabeth!" was the last thing before I fell and fainted. I welcomed sweet oblivion.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

_Dream._

_Warmness enveloped me. For once during this whole accursed week I felt safe… relaxed. I opened my eyes and I saw the beautiful ocean before me. The lazy waves crashing on the rocks. Seagulls chirping, and the sun dipping in the horizon. My naked feet on the soft white sand and my toes wriggling. My hair blowing in the wind and my apparently white beach dress swaying. I heard soft footsteps and turned around._

_A dark silhouette with impressive glowing bright red eyes standing there. I remember seeing them before… those eyes… but I don't remember where… it's obvious it's a male, from its figure._

_"Who are you?..." I asked, my voice barely a whisper. He didn't say anything, but he took one step toward me, before I could blink he was in front of me, I still couldn't see his face. Like a shadow._

_He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek, I don't know why but I leaned into his touch, I could barely see a smile on his lips. H retracted his hand after sometime and sat down on the sand. I followed him._

_Although he didn't say anything I felt safe and for the first time since my friend's adoption and the beginning of my sickness, I smiled. A sincere honest smile._

_"Smiles suit you better,"_

_End of dream._

_But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye._

* * *

**Ok that's it lol. Oh one thing exam week is starting over AGAIN, IDK if I already told you but anyway. Ok and next Friday is my birthday yay! Finally.**

** Question: Can you guess who is the red-eyed man from Elizabeth's dream?**

**-Hope**


	8. Attention

hey guys, let me say one thing. I am rewriting this fic. so go check 'Story of My Life' its the same just a little changes. thank you!

-Hope


End file.
